runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe/Dialogue
Before Prince Ali Rescue * Joe: Hi, I'm Joe, door guard for Lady Keli * Player: Hi, who are you guarding here? * Joe: Can't say, all very secret. you should get out of here * Joe: I am not supposed to talk while I guard * Hey, chill out, I wont cause you trouble ** Player: Hey, chill out, I wont cause you trouble ** Player: I was just wondering what you do to relax ** Joe: You never relax with these people, but its a good career for a young man ** Joe: And some of the shouting I rather like ** Joe: RESISTANCE IS USELESS! *** So what do you buy with these great wages? **** Player: So what do you buy with these great wages? **** Joe: Really, after working here, theres only time for a drink or three **** Joe: All of us guards go to the same bar, And drink ourselves stupid **** Joe: Its what I enjoy these days, that fade into unconsciousness **** Joe: I can't resist the sight of a really cold beer ***** Tell me about the life of a guard ****** (See dialogue below) ***** What did you want to be when you were a boy ****** (See dialogue below) ***** I had better leave, I don't want trouble ****** (See dialogue below) *** Tell me about the life of a guard **** (See dialogue below) *** Would you be interested in making a little more money? **** Player: Would you be interested in making a little more money? **** Joe: WHAT! are you trying to bribe me? **** Joe: I may not be a great guard, but I am loyal **** Joe: How DARE you try to bribe me! **** Player: No,no, you got the wrong idea, totally **** Player: I just wondered if you wanted some part-time bodyguard work **** Joe: Oh. sorry. no, I don't need money **** Joe: As long as you were not offering me a bribe * Tell me about the life of a guard ** Player: Tell me about the life of a guard ** Joe: Well, the hours are good..... ** Joe: .... But most of those hours are a drag ** Joe: If only I had spent more time in Knight School when I was a young boy ** Joe: Maybe I wouldn't be here now, scared of Keli * What did you want to be when you were a boy ** Player: What did you want to be when you were a boy ** Joe: Well, I loved to sit by the lake, with my toes in the water ** Joe: And shoot the fish with my bow and arrow ** Player: That was a strange hobby for a little boy ** Joe: It kept us from goblin hunting, which was what most boys did ** Joe: What are you here for? *** Chill out, I wont cause you trouble **** Player: Hey, chill out, I wont cause you trouble **** (See dialogue above) *** Tell me about the life of a guard **** (See dialogue above) *** I had better leave, I don't want trouble **** (See dialogue below) * I had better leave, I don't want trouble ** Player: I had better leave, I don't want trouble ** Joe: Thanks I appreciate that ** Joe: Talking on duty can be punishable by having your mouth stitched up ** Joe: These are tough people, no mistake During and after the Prince Ali Rescue quest * (See above dialogue) After completing the disguise and speaking with Leela * (The conversation choice with Leela does not matter) * I have some beer here, fancy one? ** Player: I have some beer here, fancy one? ** Joe: Ah, that would be lovely, just one now just to wet my throat ** Player: Of course, it must be tough being here without a drink ** (You hand a beer to the guard, he drink it in seconds) ** Joe: Thas was perfect, i cant thank you enough ** Player: Would you care for another, my friend? ** Joe: I better not, I don't want to be drunk on duty ** Player: Here, just keep these for later, I hate to see a thirsty guard ** (he takes a sip of one, and then he drinks them both) ** Joe: Franksh, that wash just what I need to shtay on guard ** Joe: No more beersh, i don't want to get drunk ** (The guard is drunk, and no longer a problem) After freeing the Prince * Joe: Halt, who goes there? Friend or foe? * Player: Hi friend, I am just checking out things here * Joe: The Prince got away, I am in trouble * Joe: I better not talk to you, they are not sure I was drunk * Player: I won't say anything, your secret is safe with me Category:Quest dialogues Category:Prince Ali Rescue